19
by AishiExcel
Summary: Mello was 19 now. He had to stop behaving like some punk kid. ONESHOT Bday fic for Mello. MelloMatt. AU, language warning.


Ignoring the fact that I should be working on Little Things, I realized today was Mello's birthday (and only two days before mine! We're the same star sign :D) so I decided to put together a quick something to celebrate. (I should have done this for L's birthday a few months ago, but y'know, I was busy partying :D) And so without further ado here we go. (Oh, ya. Warnings. AU, yaoi, and Mello has a potty mouth.)

///////

He was 19.

Was it really a big deal? 19 wasn't a major birthday, anyways. There were only 3 important birthdays before you became old and wrinkly. Sweet 16 marked you as being eligible to start having sex, (well, not exactly, but that was how Mello read it) 18 enabled you to get lung cancer and porn (both of which he'd bought for Matt on a regular basis until the redhead had become eligible to do it himself.) and 21 enabled you to go out and get shitfaced.

Matt was still asleep in the other room. Mello knew it because he didn't hear the telltale sounds of Guitar Hero or Halo booming out of surround sound. Mello wondered what he looked like asleep. Did his hair tumble over his eyes? Did his fingers curl like he was gripping an Xbox controller in his dreams? Were his lips slightly parted like he was smoking, or kissing?

Fuck that. It was too early to think about unrequited love.

He rolled over and glared at the clock. It was 6 A.M. He shouldn't have been awake at six fucking A.M. on his BIRTHDAY. He considered saying 'fuck it' and rolling over to go back to sleep, but he was 19 now. He had to behave like a responsible high-school graduate and not some punk kid.

So he got up, shimmied into his whoriest leather pants and went to behave like a royal pain-in-the-ass for his family. Which wasn't punk-kid-like at ALL, right?

/////

Families made birthdays so annoying.

He had to ride his motorcycle over to L's house for lunch and hear his adoptive-father complain about how unsafe the vehicle was, then listen to said-adoptive-father's male lover Light deliver a horrifying rendition of the typical birthday song. Not to mention the horrible awkwardness of his adoptive brother Near actually speaking two words to him (those two words being 'Happy Birthday') and being forced to acknowledge Near's existence and even be kind to him. Weren't you supposed to get GIFTS on the day you were born? Not TORMENTS.

The only thing that made the day salvageable was Light's face when Mello propped his feet up on the table, pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and declared there was no way in hell he was sticking around this place when he had much better things to do. Like hang around the mall being mopey. And God help him, L actually laughed as he stormed out the door and roared off on his bike.

What was so great about being 19, anyways? He was still the same. He was still a punk kid whose family hated him and thought he was a failure, and who was hopelessly in love with his roommate and best friend who'd never like him back because, let's face it, Matt wasn't gay.

He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to go anywhere. No matter how old he got, it wouldn't change a thing. Matt would never love him, he'd never hear any words of praise from his adoptive father, and he'd never be able to own up to the fact that he was an immature brat. He didn't want any more birthdays.

He stormed in the door hoping to wake up Matt and have a nice spat to relieve his frustration. He heard no Xbox- which meant Matt was asleep

But when he walked in the door, Matt was on his couch, wearing a pair of his pants.

"What the fuck, Matt?" he snapped. "I told you, just because you haven't done your laundry, you can't steal my clothes-"

Matt got up and grabbed Mello's collar. "It's your birthday," he said, trying to sound sultry. (He wasn't very good. He sounded like a little kid pretending to be grown up. But Mello was a little too busy studying Matt's ass in his pants to notice.)

"It is…" Mello murmured, his heart pounding in his throat.

Matt pulled him over to the couch and shoved him down. (The shove was a little weak, but Mello's knees gave way so he plopped down on the couch anyways.) Hesitantly, Matt brought his lips to Mello's. That was all the blonde needed. He grabbed the back of Matt's head and kissed back. Furiously.

A few hours later, when he'd managed to get his pants back on and Matt had smoked the essential post-sex cig, he thought to ask Matt how he'd known it was Mello's birthday and why he'd actually set all this in motion.

"I'd liked you forever," Matt muttered. "But I was scared. And then… well, something weird happened."

Mello propped himself up on one elbow and glanced at his brand-new lover.

"Something weird?"

"Yeah. Your dad called. L, I mean, not Light. And asked if you were here. And I said you were on your way to see him."

Mello rolled his eyes. "L is paranoid. If I'm 5 minutes late, he assumes I'm not coming. That's not weird at all."

"That wasn't the weird part," Matt muttered. "The weird part was that when I said that he sounded surprised. He said he much more assumed you'd want to spend your birthday with me. And- these are his exact words- he said birthdays were meant to be spent with the ones you truly love. And then stuff just clicked in my head and I realized I had to try to make a move, because I couldn't be afraid you wouldn't like me back anymore, and… well, the rest just played out like this."

Matt let out a little laugh and Mello kissed him tenderly. And decided he was going to call his adoptive father later in the evening and tell him that maybe, just maybe, he was okay. Because he had to behave like a responsible high-school graduate and not some punk kid.

That was… after he showed Matt exactly what punk kids could do in bed.

/////

So there we go! Hope this is a suitable 19th present for Mr. Mells XD I, myself, am gonna be 18 on the 15th, so all the birthday fics are really amusing to me XD Whose birthday is next? Hope you enjoyed, and eat lots of chocolate in honor of today!


End file.
